


Cloud Sharing

by AsreonInfusion



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Everyone Fucks Cloud, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Internal Cumshots, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Utter Filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsreonInfusion/pseuds/AsreonInfusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cloud fails to get into SOLDIER due to poor mako tolerance, Zack does everything he can to help out. Even if that means setting Cloud up with Zack himself and three other First Class SOLDIERs. Cloud is pretty sure you can't pass mako along that way... but if it means he gets to spend the night with Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal, he isn't about to argue. ASGZC orgy; completely plotless, filthy smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloud Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> I've been referring to this as the Cloud-sharing fic for as long as I've been threatening to write it... at this point I honestly can't think of it as anything else. So, uh. That's what's up with the title.
> 
> Warnings: NSFW, ASGZC fivesome, everyone fucks Cloud, lots of internal cumshots because of exceedingly thin plot reasons (you may also refer to this fic as the one in which Cloud is a cumslut for ASGZ), my usual background fanon (i.e. aged up/18+ Cloud, he's probably more like 21-ish in this) applies.

 

For a moment, Zack almost thought Cloud was honestly going to punch him. Cloud settled for merely scowling.

"That's not fucking funny," Cloud said. He turned to walk away, but Zack grabbed his arm.

"I'm serious!" Zack insisted.

"Look, I've already failed. Several times. I'm not getting into SOLDIER. If you could stop rubbing it in my face, I'd appreciate it."

Zack gave him a pained look. "Cloud..."

Cloud sighed, releasing some of the tension in his shoulders. It wasn't Zack's fault he'd failed. Again. He knew his friend probably meant well, it was just... too soon.

"I'm sorry." Cloud rubbed his face with a hand. "I just need a bit more time to accept that it's not going to happen."

"But that's what I'm saying! You should've been accepted. It's only because of your low mako tolerance that you weren't, right? So we could-"

"Zack! Would you drop it already?"

"No, but Cloud, I'm  _serious_."

His expression was earnest, as sincere as Cloud had ever seen it. It was almost enough to convince Cloud that Zack wasn't just fucking with him.

"We just need to get the mako into your system in a way you can handle, right? Even the guys with high mako tolerance find the injections awful. So if we used another way, give you a low dose that your body can handle-"

"Sure," Cloud interrupted. "That sounded rational enough the first time you said it, until you decided the best way to actually do that would be to have me  _sleep with a bunch of SOLDIERs._ "

"Well, yeah! I mean, our jizz has a high concentration of mako and all, right? It's like, basically an organic transfer that way."

"Zack. Please. Just... stop."

Zack's face fell. "You won't even consider? I mean, you were seriously robbed not making it. Hell, we were robbed not having you. Seph and Gen and Angeal all agree. They wouldn't be supporting the idea otherwise."

Cloud slowed to a standstill, turning to stare at Zack in horror. "You told  _them_  about this terrible idea of yours?"

Zack laughed. "It was their idea! After all, they're the ones with the highest mako levels, so it make sense that they'd be the best to give you that 'organic transfer', right?" He punctuated this statement with an incredibly unsubtle wink.

Cloud realised his mouth was gaping open. He quickly snapped it shut and shook his head. "You... what? Sephiroth. And Genesis. And Angeal. And they actually agreed to...  _what the fuck_."

Zack couldn't help but laugh. Cloud was just too damn cute, and he didn't even realise it. "Exactly," Zack managed to confirm between a barrage of sniggering.

"What the  _fuck_."

"Aww, Cloud. Stop being so suspicious. They like you and want to help out, is that so hard to believe?"

Cloud shook his head again, but there was none of his previous vehemence in it. "I'm pretty sure mako transfers don't even work like that."

"Weeeell. Not for definite. I mean, there's stories about SOLDIERs with lovers, but the last thing anyone wants is to get the Science Department involved in  _that_ , so it's never been confirmed or anything," Zack admitted. "But what have you got to lose?"

Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal. What did he have to lose indeed.

* * *

So that was how, one week later, Cloud found himself sat in Genesis' apartment.

It wasn't the first time he'd been in the place. Zack had developed a bit of a  _thing_  for trying to introduce Cloud to the three elite SOLDIERs, announcing that he wanted all of his best friends to be able to get along. They'd done the whole take-away dinner and movie night that Zack loved arranging, and everyone else enjoyed sufficiently to have no complaints about it. It had been a couple of times, actually. Though it was difficult to find time when they were all free, so the gatherings had been spread out over the course of several months.

Cloud wouldn't say he was  _friends_  with them, as such. But he'd had good conversations with all of them. Even Sephiroth he felt mostly comfortable around now, although there were still the inevitable moments when the man intimidated him. They were... positive acquaintances, he supposed. Friends felt too presumptuous to claim.

So, he had been to Genesis' apartment before. But never with the aim of all of them having sex together as the evening progressed.

"You do understand, of course..." Angeal started to say, trying to do the honourable thing and ensure Cloud knew fully what he was getting into. There was, unfortunately, not really any honourable way to finish the sentence.

Cloud had never thought Angeal would be the type to blush, but there was definitely a touch of pink to his face. Not as bad as Cloud, who was red-faced and fighting the urge to bury his face in Zack's shoulder, but it was definitely there.

Genesis rolled his eyes, though too fondly to be truly annoyed. "We'll need to come inside you, since the mako will be most concentrated in our semen. And the mako is what you're after, right?"

Cloud's face felt like it was on fire. "All of you?"

"Ideally, yes."

He heard Zack snickering behind him. Cloud jabbed an elbow back into Zack's ribs, but made no move to remove himself from Zack's lap. Zack embrace was the only thing grounding him right then, the only thing that convinced him he wasn't just dreaming, and Cloud couldn't afford to lose that comfort just yet.

"We understand if you have concerns about unprotected sex." That was Sephiroth now. Even though he kept his tone clinical, his brows were creased slightly in concern for Cloud's well-being. "The high levels of mako in our system make us inhospitable hosts to any bacteria, viruses, or other pathogens, including those responsible for sexually transmitted diseases, so there is no risk of infection for yourself. However, we also have current medical records available if you wish to verify this."

"T-that's okay. I trust you."

Zack had an arm around Cloud's waist, and gave him a reassuring squeeze. "And, seriously, Cloud. If you're uncomfortable at all, at any point, just say so. We'll stop for you."

Cloud shook his head. He was outside his comfort zone, yes, but not uncomfortable. It was a heady feeling, really, to think that  _they_  – the three most famous, elite First Class SOLDIERs – were looking at him like that, with eyes dark with lust.

As if this wasn't the situation his teenage wet dreams had been made out of.

Actually, now Cloud thought about it... he'd caught them looking at him like that before, in the time they'd spent together. Just for a fraction of a second, but Cloud had never thought anything of it, because it was ridiculous to think that any of them would be looking at him with desire. Wasn't it?

Genesis stood and made his way over to stand in front of Cloud. He gently brushed one of Cloud's bangs away from where it was threatening to fall into Cloud's eyes. It was only the lightest of touches, and an entirely innocent one at that, but it made Cloud's breath hitch regardless.

"Well, if we're all in agreement, shall we move to the bedroom?" Genesis purred.

Cloud's mouth felt as dry as the Corel desert. "Yeah," he managed to rasp out.

The transfer between rooms was a confused tangle of limbs. Zack still refused to let Cloud go, half-carrying him to bedroom. Genesis' hands wandered, beginning to pull suggestively at Cloud's clothing. Somehow Angeal ended up in front of them, and Cloud found himself in the dark-haired SOLDIER's lap as he was deposited on the bed.

Angeal smiled at him.

Cloud gave him a small, breathless smile in return. Angeal might not have been as androgynously pretty as Sephiroth and Genesis were, but he was most certainly handsome in his own right. Cloud thought he'd been pretty good at hitting the gym and packing on some muscle, but it still felt like Angeal had twice the bulk Cloud ever would. His hands were like bear paws, their strength obvious even in the simple action of taking hold of Cloud's hips.

Cloud decided he loved that.

Angeal leant back against the pillows, fluffed in preparation at the head of the bed. He pulled Cloud down with him, until Cloud was straddled over Angeal's thighs.

Cloud hovered above him in a moment of indecision. "Can I kiss you?" he asked.

Angeal gave him that small, affectionate smile again, and then he brought their lips together.

The kiss was gentle; chaste, almost. Ironic, really, given what they were planning to do. But it was nice. Cloud let himself relax against Angeal's body, enjoying the feeling of warm, soft lips pressed against his own.

He hummed vaguely murmurs of approval into their kiss, allowing it to distract him from his nervousness. Although he couldn't be distracted entirely from what else was happening around him.

There were other hands running over him, both familiar and unfamiliar. He recognised the feel of Zack's touch from countless hugs and tickles and hair ruffles before. (He hadn't thought about it like that before, but Zack really liked touching him, didn't he?) It was Zack's hands unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it off his shoulders.

The other hands belonged to Genesis, a quick backwards glance told him. He was the one gradually unfastening Cloud's trousers. His fingers dipped below the waistband, brushing over Cloud's bare hips and making him shiver, before beginning to ease them off him.

"On your knees, precious," Genesis prompted.

Cloud rose up, still not pulling away from Angeal, to let Genesis work the clothing off him.

Cloud wasn't the only one being stripped. Cloud sighed and opened his eyes for a moment, only to find Sephiroth immediately next to him and Angeal. Sephiroth gave him a heavy-lidded look that could only be described as utterly sultry. He was already shirtless, and Cloud was treated to a glorious view of Sephiroth's back as Sephiroth leaned in to pull Angeal's shirt off him.

Sephiroth's silver hair spilled out in front of him over one shoulder. His spine cut a deep line down the middle of his back, the tight muscles defined even by the simplest of movements. Such as those required for getting Angeal naked.

Cloud kissed one of Sephiroth's shoulderblades in appreciation.

Sephiroth glanced back, an eyebrow quirked in amusement.

Cloud might have blushed – was he allowed to kiss Sephiroth like that? Sephiroth didn't seem to mind – but his face was already flushed pink from Genesis and Angeal's attention. Hopefully Sephiroth wouldn't notice.

Sephiroth removed Angeal's clothing with the efficiency of someone well-practised in the art. There was some wriggling involved in getting Angeal's trousers off while Cloud was still sat in his lap, but then both of them were left wearing nothing but their boxers.

There were... rumours, of course. (Because apparently a lot of the guys in the barracks had nothing better to do than speculate about the dick sizes of the SOLDIER commanders.) Angeal 'The Bulge' Hewley, in particular, was legendary. And now that bulge was pressing very close to Cloud's own, with only two thin layers of cloth separating them. There was only the slightest pressure against him, but just the thought made Cloud moan a little.

Sephiroth heard the noise and gave Cloud a small smile before returning his attentions to Angeal. Sephiroth tilted Angeal's head to the side, and Angeal was content to let himself be guided. Then Sephiroth kissed him.

Cloud was staring, but he could help it. The kisses he'd shared with Angeal himself had been slow, a gradual exploration of each other. The one that Sephiroth gave Angeal was designed purely with sex in mind. It was hard and deep and messy. Cloud could see flashes of tongue where the two were thoroughly tasting each other's mouths.

Sephiroth squinted one eye open, his piercing gaze on Cloud as he slowly drew the kiss to a close. Cloud felt like a rabbit caught in the headlights when Sephiroth turned towards him. Not that he would have wanted to go anywhere, not when Sephiroth was leaning in to give him one of those kisses as well.

It felt even better than it had looked.

Sephiroth was firm and insistent. He waited until Cloud parted his lips for him, but, once that permission had been granted, Sephiroth showed no hesitation in thoroughly ravaging Cloud's mouth.

Cloud gave a small start, his breath hitching as he felt someone's hands slide down the back of his boxers.

"S'okay," Zack murmured. "Just me. This is okay, yeah?"

Cloud only moaned in response. Sephiroth was kissing him, and Angeal's hands were stroking his sides, and Zack was gently massaging his ass. Yeah, it was so fucking okay.

He gave a disappointed sigh when Sephiroth pulled away from him. Genesis was the one to blame for the all-too-soon end to the kiss; he had settled himself behind Sephiroth, wrapping an arm around his waist. Cloud could hear Genesis murmuring something low and dirty in Sephiroth's ear. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes and dragged Genesis into a searing, bruising kiss.

Still, it wasn't as though Cloud was jealous over the loss. Zack had worked his boxers off him, and now Cloud was entirely naked and at the mercy of four SOLDIERs. His burgeoning erection, on full display, was testament to how he felt about that situation.

Zack's hand between his shoulder blades guided Cloud down to lie against Angeal's chest. The fingers of his other hand were slicked with lube, rubbing against the crack of Cloud's ass.

"Zack," Cloud groaned. His hips bucked back into Zack's touch. "Shove your fingers in me already."

He was ready for it. He'd been ready for it ever since he'd made his decision and they had set the date. He'd been ready for it all day, after taking his time to get cleaned up before coming over to Genesis' place. He hadn't made himself come – there would be plenty of that later – but he had spent half of his shower time with three fingers up his ass in preparation.

"If you say so, Cloudy," Zack said with a smile.

The first finger pressed inside him, and Cloud gasped against Angeal's throat. It was different when he was doing it to himself; having someone else touch him so intimately felt more intense than he had anticipated, in the best way possible. He'd forgotten that, what with how long it had been since he'd last had a partner.

" _Yeah_ ," Cloud breathed, rolling his hips back.

He heard Angeal chuckle, and a kiss was pressed to the top of his head. Cloud tilted his head back so he could meet Angeal's lips with his own.

Their kiss was a lot more passionate this time. Angeal had been so well-behaved so far, considering he had an adorable, naked young man in his lap, but it was clear from the edge of pure want in the kiss that he wasn't unaffected.

Somewhere along the line they morphed from simply kissing to full-on making out. Cloud was not complaining in the slightest.

Zack eased a second finger inside Cloud, followed by a third when Cloud took the first two easily.

"Ahh, Zack..."

Zack slowly finger-fucked Cloud, stretching him until he was slick and open. He leaned over to press his lips against Cloud's spine. "You really do want this, huh?"

Angeal stopped kissing Cloud long enough for him to answer. Instead, Angeal moved lower to kiss Cloud's jaw, along the side of his neck, which wasn't very helpful for allowing Cloud to focus.

"Well, duh. I wouldn't have... nnn,  _Angeal_... agreed, if I didn't."

Angeal bit lightly down on the junction of Cloud's neck and shoulder, and Cloud arched up with a full-body shudder and wordless moan. Having found a spot sensitive enough to earn such a favourable reaction, Angeal proceeded to tease it relentlessly.

Zack was teasing relentlessly as well. He was stroking Cloud from the inside in a way that, between the two of them, left Cloud panting and writhing.

Zack chuckled. "I think you're ready."

He gave one last kiss to Cloud's hip, then Zack was gone. But Cloud wasn't left abandoned for long.

"Hello, pretty," Genesis purred instead, breath ghosting against the shell of Cloud's ear.

Lips and hands both worked their way down Cloud's body, massaging his shoulders and his back, kissing a trail along his spine. Genesis' grip settled on Cloud's hips, sliding him back towards him. The new position put Cloud on his hands and knees – ass in the air, and, oh, he knew what Genesis was after. He was still hovering over Angeal, but positioned further down now. Cloud's face was rather close to Angeal's still-clothed erection, in fact, and he was pretty sure Genesis had intended that one too.

Cloud couldn't resist. He hooked his fingers beneath the waistband of Angeal's boxers and tugged them down.

Angeal had looked impressive though his clothes; the reality did not disappoint. He was only half hard so far, but even that was more than enough to send a shiver of lust running through Cloud.

Slowly, purposefully, Cloud lowered his mouth to reverently kiss the length of Angeal's cock.

Genesis made a noise of approval from behind Cloud, thoroughly enjoying the sight of him pleasuring Angeal. Cloud was a gorgeous young man, and one who happened to look even better with a dick in his mouth. Or in his ass. Or both at the same time, even. Genesis could arrange that.

He had both hands on Cloud's ass, spreading him open. Genesis rubbed his thumb over Cloud's slicked hole. "You want it here?"

"Please," Cloud breathed.

Genesis pressed the head of his cock against Cloud's entrance, just enough pressure to tease. "Please what?"

This was happening. He was going to get fucked by a SOLDIER.  _Gaia,_ yes. Cloud felt his cock twitch, his ass clenching with the anticipation. "I want it. I want your cock. Genesis, please."

Genesis smiled - not that Cloud could see with his face firmly planted in Angeal's crotch. Who was he to deny Cloud when he begged so prettily?

Genesis eased into Cloud's body. Cloud tensed for a moment at the intrusion, then moaned and let him in. Zack had done a good job with the prep; Cloud was trembling and deliciously tight, but opened up easily to the thick hardness penetrating him.

"A-ahh! Fuck..." Cloud took a deep breath to steady himself, then several, adjusting to the feel of Genesis seated deep inside him. He filled him up so good. It felt amazing.

Genesis gave a satisfied purr. "Ohh, yes. Your ass feels just as good as it looks." He pulled back slowly, then snapped his hips forwards, driving into Cloud.

Cloud gave a strangled moan, bucking his hips back in a plea for more. Genesis was happy to oblige.

Oh, yeah, this was happening. Genesis fucked him, a deep, steady pounding that sent electric frissons of pleasure straight to Cloud's cock. It was enjoyable – oh, Gaia, that was an understatement – but not so overwhelming that Cloud couldn't resume his attentions to Angeal as well.

He had one dick in his ass and another in his mouth, and it made Cloud feel deliciously dirty.

There was another moan – one that didn't belong to Cloud, or either of the two men fucking him from both ends. He squinted up to see Sephiroth lounging back against the pillows, a smug smile on his face. One hand was buried in Zack's black spikes, holding his head down between his legs. It was Zack that had moaned, swallowing down Sephiroth's cock in what appeared to be a particularly enthusiastic blowjob.

There was no way Cloud could match the feat – Angeal was fully erect now, and deep-throating  _that_  would take a lot more skill than Cloud had. And possibly a complete lack of gag reflex. But he could still make Angeal feel damn good.

Cloud worked his way down Angeal's length with hot, open-mouthed kisses. He curled his tongue beneath Angeal's balls, sucking one into his mouth to toy with.

"Shiiit," Angeal hissed.

"Mm,  _yes_ ," Genesis agreed. Cloud was tight and hot and the way he squirmed on Genesis' cock just made him want to fuck Cloud all the harder.

Cloud cried out as Genesis did precisely that. There was no way he could focus on Angeal now, not with Genesis hitting his sweet spot with every powerful thrust from behind, but Angeal didn't mind. Cloud rested his head on Angeal's hip. He was moaning near constantly, and the sound of it was embarrassingly loud.

That only spurred Genesis on, though.

Genesis slammed into Cloud's ass one last time. He arched over Cloud, as deep as he could possibly get inside him, breathing coming in ragged gasps. Genesis' cock twitched, jerking inside Cloud as he came.

Cloud squirmed again as Genesis shot his load inside him. The thought of being filled up like that was so filthy... Cloud gave a low groan, face flushed a brilliant red with arousal.

Genesis didn't let him go until he was completely done, letting Cloud's twitching ass milk every last drop of come from him.

Cloud sighed as Genesis slid out of him, feeling the loss like a physical ache. His own cock was hard enough to be almost painful, desperate for some stimulation. Cloud could've jerked himself off, if he'd wanted to, but he'd rather come when he had a SOLDIER's cock inside of him.

He lay there for a moment, gathering himself. He finally managed to glance up to see what was happening with the rest of his bedmates, only to be met with a predatory stare from Sephiroth, the sort that made Cloud's heart jump to his throat.

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed, a smirk playing at his lips.

"Why don't you keep Angeal company for a while?" Sephiroth said. The suggestion was directed at Zack, evidenced by the way Sephiroth guided him away from his cock, but his eyes never left Cloud.

Zack raised an eyebrow, grinning suggestively like he knew exactly what Sephiroth was up to. "Sounds good to me, man."

He winked at Cloud as they swapped positions.

Cloud found himself flipped onto his back – he loved it, that SOLDIER strength, the way they could just pick him up like he weighed nothing at all – and then Sephiroth was settling between his legs. Ohh, yes.

He was relaxed enough now to have lost his previous hesitance. Cloud reached up unashamedly, wrapping his arms around Sephiroth's shoulders to drag him down for kisses.

Sephiroth showed no signs of hesitance either. He hungrily devoured Cloud's mouth, teeth grazing against Cloud's lips, fucking him with his tongue. His cock nudged at Cloud's entrance, and Cloud barely had time to breathe before Sephiroth was thrusting into him. He took him easily enough, already stretched and slick with Genesis' release, but the penetration still had Cloud arching up and writhing against the bedsheets.

"S-sephiroth!" he gasped out brokenly. The noise was somewhere between a hiss and a sob.

Cloud reached up behind his head to grasp the bars of the bed's headboard, giving himself something to brace against and push back into Sephiroth's thrusts as Sephiroth settled into a hard, rolling rhythm. Not that he needed the help to get as deep as possible inside Cloud,  _fuck_.

Sephiroth had Cloud bent over almost double, Cloud's legs hooked over his shoulders. His eyes were narrowed with lust and pleasure as he stared down at the flushed, writhing blond beneath him.

"Seph, nng... Seph,  _Seph._ "

Cloud gasped Sephiroth's name like a prayer. He was so caught up in the moment that he almost didn't notice the way the mattress dipped next to him.

Genesis smirked, brushing a kiss against Cloud's cheekbone. "Do you like that?" he purred.

Cloud's eyes were unfocused. "Hnn?"

"Look at the way he's fucking you." Genesis slowly worked his way down Cloud's body, hands rubbing soothingly at his heaving sides. He wrapped his fingers around Cloud's achingly solid erection. "Look at how much you  _love it_."

Genesis stroked him, slowly and firmly. Cloud's hips bucked into the touch, crying out wordlessly.

He'd already been thoroughly ravished once. He was so damn close, barely holding himself together with Sephiroth fucking him. The pressure of Genesis' hand around his cock was all he needed to undo him.

"You take cock so well, don't you, precious?" Genesis murmured. "You want it so bad."

"Genesis," Sephiroth said in mock admonishment, but Cloud was too far gone to make any protest.

"Do you want to come, Cloud?"

Cloud's only answer was a broken moan. His cock twitched in Genesis' grip, tensing and trembling all over as he finally hit his peak.

Sephiroth slowed, then came to a stop, his cock buried deep inside Cloud's ass. Cloud was clenching around him, not even aware of what he was doing, and it was the most delicious feeling.

"Cloud," Sephiroth groaned.

That sent a shiver of pure lust through Cloud. Sephiroth was groaning his name while they were together in bed. He couldn't even begin to imagine how many times he'd dreamt of this.

Genesis kept stroking him, milking Cloud through his orgasm until he was spent. He'd made a pretty mess of himself, sticky white seed spattered across his stomach and his chest. Genesis ran his fingers over Cloud, smearing it into his skin.

Cloud blushed, a little embarrassed now his haze of lust had cleared somewhat. He was suddenly aware of the eyes on him. Sephiroth and Genesis, of course, but Angeal and Zack had slowed to watch him as well.

"Gorgeous," Genesis said, echoing the sentiment all of them seemed to feel. Cloud blushed even harder.

Zack shifted forward onto his hands and knees, leaning over so he could kiss Cloud. Angeal was behind him, and Cloud realised that they had been fucking as well. From Angeal's slow roll of his hips as he followed Zack's movements, they still were. Nowhere close to how Sephiroth had been pounding into him, but just enough to be pleasurable for the both of them while they waited for their turn with Cloud.

The thought made Cloud's breath catch again.

He relaxed back against the pillows, melting into Zack's kiss. It was oddly tender, both of their lips curved into a smile as they pressed together.

" _So_  gorgeous," Zack confirmed, barely more than a breathy gasp between kisses.

Sephiroth began to move again – Cloud might have come, but he hadn't yet. It was slower than before, mindful of Cloud's post-orgasmic sensitivity. Slow and deep and steady, and just as intense as before.

Cloud gave a satisfied groan and locked his ankles together behind Sephiroth's back.

He wanted to share the pleasure he was feeling, give something back. He reached over to Zack, finding his cock and stroking it like Genesis had done to him. It was incredibly gratifying to hear the way Zack moaned.

"A-ah, shit, Cloud."

"Feel good?" Cloud asked.

"Mm, yeah. Too good, Cloud, you gotta... ahh, stop, I'm gonna come if you keep that up."

Cloud could just about make out the roiling tension in Angeal's muscles as he slowly worked Zack from behind. No wonder Zack was so on edge already.

Cloud looked up at Zack, blue eyes blown wide. "Go on, then," Cloud said seriously. He added a little flick of his wrist into jerking Zack off, and Zack groaned.

"Nahh," he gasped. "It's gotta be...  _shit_. Gotta be inside you, right? I can't come yet."

"Oh." Cloud paused for a moment. "Does it count if you come in my mouth?"

Still curled against Cloud's other side, Genesis smirked. "Only if you swallow everything Zack gives you like a good boy," he purred.

Cloud gave a small shudder, and Sephiroth made a low hiss when the move had Cloud clenching around him. "Okay," Cloud agreed breathlessly. "I can do that."

Zack and Angeal parted, both of them sighing at the loss of contact. Sephiroth shifted with Cloud, laying him out so he was close to being flat on his back, instead of the way he'd been bent over with his ass in the air before. Cloud was kind of disappointed; he'd liked their last position. But this new one gave Zack the space to straddle Cloud's chest, knees planted on either side of Cloud's head, erection shamelessly in Cloud's face, and  _yeah_ , Cloud liked that just as much.

Cloud licked a wet trail along the underside of Zack's cock, and Zack groaned in an extremely gratifying way. It gave Cloud the confidence to go for it. He took the tip of Zack's cock into his mouth, teasing with his tongue before swallowing down as much as he could. The angle was a bit awkward, but then Zack canted his hips forward and suddenly Cloud's mouth was so full of dick he could barely breathe.

Cloud moaned.

Sephiroth was getting impatient with the slow pace. Cloud's ass was tight and hot around him, and resisting the urge to simply give in and  _fuck him_  was trying his self-control. He gave Zack and Cloud the time to get settled. He drew out of Cloud slowly, then slammed his hips back against Cloud's ass, impaling him on his cock.

That forced a cry out of him – heavily muffled by Zack's cock – but it was a sound that was purely enjoyment. Cloud legs were still locked around Sephiroth's waist, and he squeezed them in encouragement.

That was enough for Sephiroth. He was close, and done with waiting. Cloud was clearly enjoying himself, so he felt no qualms in  _fucking_  the young man, hard and deep, everything Sephiroth wanted to take from him and everything Cloud would gladly give.

It didn't take long before Cloud was a wreck. Sephiroth was driving him insane, fucking  _insane_ , the way his thick, hard cock was pounding into Cloud and lighting every nerve with sparks of pleasure. And Zack's cock fucking his mouth; not as viciously as Sephiroth was taking his ass, but it was enough to prick tears in Cloud's eyes with the effort of breathing and sucking Zack off at the same time. He tasted hot and salty, precome dribbling liberally from the slit of Zack's cock already.

Cloud had already come once, but it didn't take much of that treatment before his erection was almost at full mast again.

They came almost at the same time. Zack was first, Cloud's nose almost buried in Zack's pubes with how deep he had his cock, shooting his load straight down Cloud's throat. Cloud moaned, swallowing around Zack; swallowing everything he had to give just like he'd been told to.

Sephiroth was only seconds behind, his fingers digging into Cloud's thighs as he tensed. He didn't give many outwards signs of his orgasm; a low groan, the deep furrow of his eyebrows, the way his head fell forward and eyes shut of their own accord. But Cloud could feel the way Sephiroth's cock jerked inside him. If he used a bit of imagination, he could pretend he actually felt the way Sephiroth's thick, creamy seed shot out into him, claiming him, filling him up so much inside. And okay, that was fucking dirty but, caught up in the midst of everything, Cloud found it deliciously hot.

Zack let his now-softened cock slide free of Cloud's mouth with a soft noise of satsifaction, leaving a small smear of come against Cloud's lips. Cloud looked him straight in the eye as he licked it off.

"Fuck, Cloud," Zack groaned.

"Fuck," Cloud agreed.

Zack gave a breathless laugh. He cupped Cloud's face tenderly, just smiling at him, and that made Cloud's heart jump just as much as anything sexual they'd done.

Sephiroth gave a final heavy sigh. Then he pulled away from Cloud as well, leaving him feeling achingly empty. He rubbed a hand over Cloud's thigh, where he'd left crescent-moon indents of his fingernails, almost like an apology.

Cloud sank down into the bed, catching his breath, allowing himself to go limp and boneless for a small moment. Except one bone. Ha. His body felt tired and sore and deliciously used already, but he was still hard, and still buzzing with the want of  _more_. After all...

Cloud's gaze fell on Angeal, and he gave him a smile that was lust and fondness all in one. His eyes dropped to Angeal's very impressively sized erection. Cloud gave a small shiver, and the smile shifted completely to the lust side.

He crawled over to Angeal on his hands and knees. "Can I?" Cloud asked.

Angeal chuckled, looking pleased and almost a little bashful that Cloud had been the one to come to him this time. "I suppose that is the point of tonight..."

Cloud smiled and wrapped his arms around Angeal's neck in a loose embrace. He centred himself in Angeal's lap, taking that huge fucking cock in his hand. Angeal gave a throaty groan at even just that much contact.

They were close to the edge of the bed; more importantly, close to the bedside table, where one of the SOLDIER boys had helpfully set up a small pile of items they may need. Presumably before Cloud had even entered the apartment, because none of them had left him since. There were tissues and a washcloth, bottled water, potions, and – most importantly – more lube.

Cloud reached over to grab the last of these. He squeezed some out onto his palm, then wrapped his hand around Angeal's cock again, stroking him until he was slick with lube. He  _wanted_  that dick, but there was no sense making things harder than they had to be. Metaphorically speaking; Cloud was all for as much literal hardness as he could get.

He grinned to himself and tossed the lube back in the vague direction of where it was meant to be.

Then Cloud began to sink down onto Angeal's erection. He took it slow, so deliciously slow, because he wanted to savour every moment. And maybe also because he'd already had his ass pounded twice, and he was gonna be so sore tomorrow. He moaned as Angeal's cock penetrated his abused hole.

"Nngh, Angeal!" Cloud let his head fall forward, his forehead pressing against Angeal's. His fingers tangled into Angeal's hair. Cloud's mouth hung open, his breath coming in small, desperate gasps.

He paused when Angeal was fully seated inside him. "Oh, Gaia," Cloud groaned.

Angeal chuckled again, and this time the sound was low and dark and almost a little desperate. "You like how that feels inside you?"

"Fuck, yes _._ "

"Are you gonna ride me?"

" _Yes_." The reply was hissed between Cloud's clenched teeth.

Cloud raised himself up on his knees, until only the head of Angeal's cock was still inside him, then sank down again with a heartfelt moan. He repeated the action, a bit faster, settling into steady rhythm as he fucked himself on Angeal's cock. Angeal's hips jerked up into Cloud until Cloud was making helpless little cries with every thrust.

"Cloud," Angeal rumbled in warning. His face was flushed a brilliant red, the colour spreading across his chest and shoulders as well. The tension in his muscles, the desperate little gasps, it made it obvious he was close.

He'd been teased from the very beginning, first by Cloud, and then fucking Zack after him. It was no wonder, really.

Cloud clenched around him, and Angeal buried his teeth in his bottom lip, groaning as he came.

"Ohhh," Cloud sighed. It did feel good, there was no doubt about that. The way Angeal's cock was twitching inside him... he'd come pretty hard, it felt like. There was enough come that it was starting to dribble out of Cloud's ass, around the base of Angeal's cock.

Shit. He was meant to keep it inside. But oh, well, a little bit lost wouldn't hurt.

Cloud stayed in Angeal's lap, keeping his softening cock inside him. He hummed contentedly, letting his forehead rest against Angeal's again. Angeal was running his hands down Cloud's back, soothingly, as if Cloud was the one who had come instead of him. But Cloud liked it anyway.

Even if he was a little disappointed he hadn't managed to spend very much time enjoying Angeal's dick.

Cloud rested his head against Angeal's shoulder, littering small kisses against his throat and chest. "...you think you can get it up again?" he asked, all wide-eyed innocence.

Angeal gave a gentle swat against Cloud's ass. "Demanding little minx, aren't you?"

Cloud hid his face in embarrassment, but Angeal hadn't sounded annoyed.

Angeal tilted Cloud back around so he could kiss him. "Just give me a bit," he said.

Cloud smiled and nodded. He was still hard himself, but it wasn't in a desperate, aching way. Not yet. He could wait a little.

It was nice, anyway, the moment of calm. Angeal's arms were wrapped around him, still doing that slow, soothing rub across his back and sides. It was almost a caress, really. Cloud was charmed by it.

Their faces pressed together, though without any sense of urgency. The contact was nice; tender, almost. The touch of their foreheads, the way their noses brushed against each other, the soft, lazy kisses. Cloud smiled against Angeal's lips, and he could feel Angeal doing the same in return.

Another hand traced fingernails down Cloud's spine; that one wasn't Angeal.

"Would you like some entertainment while the old man catches up?" Genesis offered, a low, sultry murmur against Cloud's ear.

Angeal grunted, "you're only two months younger than me," and Cloud laughed.

Cloud stayed where he was, resting against Angeal's chest, but he turned his head to Genesis. "What did you have in mind?"

Genesis smirked. "Suck me off," he suggested. He drew Cloud away from Angeal, pulling him down so his face was tantalisingly close to Genesis' fully recovered erection.

Cloud blinked a small amount of coherence back into himself, then wrinkled his nose. "That's been in my ass."

"So?" Genesis began. He was interrupted by the arrival of a damp washcloth, flung with uncanny accuracy into his face. Genesis sputtered with the indignity of it.

Angeal's expression remained serene, as if he hadn't just reached over to the bedside table and tossed a wet towel at his lover. Though the twitch of his lips suggested he was laughing inside.

Genesis huffed (not with any actual venom), but took the cloth and wiped himself down. Cloud took advantage of the moment to twist himself around; he wanted to keep Angeal's dick inside him, even while soft, but bending over at the angle Genesis had him was awkward and would probably get uncomfortable pretty quickly. He settled himself back into Angeal's lap once the manoeuvre was done, this time with his back against Angeal's chest.

Angeal kissed the back of Cloud's neck, before gently pushing him down until he was level with Genesis' cock again.

Although he first and foremost had a eyeful of dick, Cloud could also see past Genesis' hip to where Sephiroth and Zack were. He felt almost bad about not being able to pay attention to them as well... but they seemed to be keeping themselves sufficiently entertained.

The two were pressed up against each other, lips locked in a deep, passionate kiss and legs tangled together. They both had a hand on each other's erections, stroking languidly like an afterthought. They were paying absolutely zero attention to what Cloud was up to.

They made a damn nice sight together, though.

Genesis' cock brushed against Cloud's cheek, and Cloud turned back to the task at hand.

He pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the tip of Genesis' cock. Genesis was staring down at him, eyes lowered and dark with desire again. Cloud met his gaze, finding the boldness to stare Genesis straight in the eye as he took the SOLDIER's cock into his mouth.

Genesis was the one to break eye contact first, cursing something that took the Goddesses name in vain when Cloud grazed his teeth ever so lightly against Genesis' length. He swirled his tongue around the head, licked along the underside. He took as much as he comfortably could, and wrapped a hand around the few remaining inches at the base.

A hand tangled into Cloud's hair, Genesis guiding him into a faster rhythm as Cloud bobbed on his cock.

"Mmm," Genesis said. "A little out of practice, but you could be  _very_  good at this with some training."

Cloud glared up, cheeks hollowing as he sucked hard around Genesis' dick. For saying Cloud was out of practice, Genesis was certainly enjoying himself an awful lot.

" _Yes_ ," Genesis hissed.

Cloud's response was a low hum, vibrating around Genesis' cock. He closed his eyes, focusing entirely on making it good. Even if Genesis was going cast aspersions on his oral skills.

He lowered his hand to roll Genesis' balls in his palm instead, and Genesis cursed lowly at this change of tactic. It took a few tries until he could relax his throat enough to manage, but then, eyes watering, Cloud swallowed the entirety of Genesis' cock.

"Damn," he heard Angeal breathe from behind him.

Genesis didn't have any words, only a drawn-out groan.

It didn't take much more of that. Cloud could feel the tremble of Genesis' hips, even if he tried not to show it. He was approaching his peak, fast, and Cloud was determined to take him there. He swallowed around him, once, twice, and then Genesis was coming.

Cloud choked a little as the first spurt hit the back of throat, but he swallowed it all.

He gave small kitten licks and kisses to Genesis' cock, even as he let him slide away.

Genesis made a sound that was pure contentment. His hand on Cloud's head ran through his unruly spikes. "Ohh, yes. That was good, precious."

Angeal's hands settled on Cloud's hips. "If you two are done..."

Cloud hadn't noticed, being rather distracted with Genesis at the time. But Angeal was definitely ready to go again now. Cloud could feel how hard he was, still deep inside him, and the sudden surge of anticipation felt amazing.

Genesis smirked. "He's all yours."

Cloud gave a small yelp as Angeal abruptly lifted him up, his cock sliding free. (That SOLDIER strength,  _damn._ ) He was carried back into the middle of the bed and unceremoniously deposited next to where Sephiroth and Zack were half making out, half keeping an eye on the proceedings. He bounced a little on the mattress before settling next to Zack.

"Hello," Zack purred, grinning. He was spread out on his back, Sephiroth draped half over him. And now Cloud was curled against his other side as well. Zack looked very pleased at the position he was in.

Cloud smiled back. "Hi."

They didn't get the chance for further conversation. Angeal spread Cloud on his side, hooking one leg over his shoulder. Even though Cloud knew exactly what was coming, he still cried out, embarrassingly loud, when Angeal's cock shoved into him again.

"Fuuuck, Angeal!" Cloud panted.

"He fills so good, doesn't he?" Zack agreed. He spared a hand to gently caress Cloud's cheek, even while still nonchalantly jerking Sephiroth off with the other hand.

"Fuck, yes."

Angeal made a low rumbling sound above them, somewhere between a laugh and moan. Then he started to move in earnest, and Cloud lost the ability to speak at all.

The first few thrusts were slow, fucking Cloud open again. Once convinced Cloud could take him, Angeal quickened the pace. His cock felt like it was rubbing against every sensitive spot inside of Cloud, sending sparks flying behind his eyelids.

Angeal didn't slow or falter at all. He was like a freight train gathering steam, impossible to stop once he was up to speed. There was no other way to describe it; he was pounding into Cloud's ass, taking him again and again and again, utterly relentless.

All of the rationality Cloud had managed to gather was shattered in moments. He turned into a writhing wreck beneath Angeal. He was red-faced, sweaty and panting, near screaming. It hurt a little – he'd been used so much already, and Angeal was so big, and fucking him so hard – but it felt so impossibly good at the same time. He could hardly bear it.

"Shoulda warned you," Zack said, not that Cloud was in any state to be listening. "Once Angeal gets going, he's a fucking  _beast_."

Angeal only grunted in response to that assessment.

Their position made it difficult for Cloud to touch Angeal, but he desperately needed something to ground himself or he was going to lose his mind, utterly overwhelmed with pleasure. He wrapped his arms around Zack, clinging so damn tightly, fingernails digging into Zack's back.

"P-please... ah! Ahh... oh, A-Angeal... I,  _fuck..._ "

Cloud gave up trying to speak. He was only babbling nonsense, when he even managed to form the words and not just beautifully tortured cries.

He was hard as hell, his erection aching and drooling precome. That was what Angeal did to him. Cloud didn't have the brain capacity left to think of touching himself. He didn't need too.

With a full-body shudder and a scream, Cloud came without any contact to his dick at all.

Angeal kept fucking him all the while, only heightening Cloud's pleasure. He was vaguely aware of Zack holding him, murmuring dirty encouragement in his ear. He'd shot his load all over himself and Zack as well, but Zack didn't seem to mind.

Angeal wasn't far behind.

He thrust into Cloud, twice, three times, then stopped abruptly. He was buried completely in to the hilt, as deep as he could possibly get, the entire length of his huge, throbbing cock filling Cloud up.

Cloud trembled, still gasping against Zack's throat. Angeal was coming again, and it made Cloud flush even brighter to imagine how much of that thick, creamy seed must be inside him by now. Enough that there was hardly room for more.

By the time Angeal pulled out, Cloud had trails of come dribbling down his thighs.

Angeal gave a small frown in mock admonishment. "Keep this inside," he said, voice rough in the aftermath of their brutal fuck. He traced his fingers over the mess, curving them into Cloud's hole as if pushing the semen back inside. It made the filthiest, most delectable wet sound as he did so.

Cloud shivered. He might have laughed, if he had the capacity left to do anything at all.

"You're so good," Zack murmured beside him. "Three SOLDIERs in succession? That's impressive, Cloud."

"Four," Cloud attempted to correct. The word was slurred, barely audible. If it hadn't been for his enhanced hearing, Zack probably wouldn't have been able to make sense of it.

"Four?"

Cloud managed to look Zack straight in the eye... even if his gaze was rather unfocused. "Want you too."

Zack chuckled, tightening his embrace around Cloud. "You're cute, but I think you've had enough."

Cloud shook his head. He could feel Zack's erection pressed against his hip; he was hard as hell. And he hadn't been lying. He wanted Zack. Zack who was his best friend, who had always been there for him. Who had been his first and, for a good long while, his only friend after he'd come to Midgar. He wanted to give Zack the world.

Even if he couldn't do that, he could at least give Zack this much.

"I  _want_  you," Cloud insisted.

And Zack, so damn turned on by watching the way Cloud and Angeal had fucked right next to him, didn't have the heart (or self-control) to turn him down.

He let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding, and it came out as moan. "Alright, then."

Zack sat up, pulling Cloud along with him. Which was nice, because Cloud really didn't think he would've been able to move even that much on his own.

He ended up with his thighs spread wide over Zack's lap. His back was against Zack's chest, Zack's arm a firm brace holding Cloud around his middle, and Zack's erection pressing against Cloud's ass. Cloud sank back against Zack, too exhausted to hold his own weight.

"You sure?" Zack said, even though Cloud could feel the way his erection was twitching with need.

"Do it. Please," Cloud breathed.

Zack lifted Cloud's hips manually, so easily, and then his cock was nudging against Cloud's entrance. Gravity did all the work for Cloud as he sank down onto it.

Cloud let out a ragged moan. Zack was right. He could barely take it, after everything he'd already done, but at the same time he loved how much the pleasure hurt, how much the ache of it sent shivers of lust sparking through his overloaded nerves.

"Uhn... nngh..."

" _Yeah_ , Cloud," Zack said, eyes lowered to a lazy half-mast at the feeling of being buried deep inside that trembling, gorgeous ass. "You're still so hot and tight and good, even after taking all of them..."

Cloud was helpless to do anything apart from  _feel_. Zack took all of Cloud's weight, Cloud's head falling backwards to rest against Zack's shoulder. Zack chuckled and pressed a few soft kisses along Cloud's jaw. Cloud was limp and utterly malleable in his arms.

Zack fucked him; slowly at first, but no less deeply. And maybe he was showing off just a little, since the other three were watching them now. It was the way he held Cloud's body stretched and taut against him, the extra roll in his hips, the way he licked a wet trail along Cloud's exposed throat. Zack's hands on those slim, pale hips guided all of Cloud's motions.

It was good. Steady, not too hard, because Cloud really couldn't handle any more than what Zack was giving him. Even that left him moaning helplessly, senses so overloaded already. He squirmed on Zack's cock, gasping and panting for breath. His mouth hung open, a thin trail of saliva dribbling from the corner, his eyes completely glazed over. Shivers racked through him every time Zack's cock grazed over that perfect spot inside.

It was too much, too fucking much, but Cloud couldn't have put a stop to it even if he'd wanted to. His body was far beyond his control. He felt like a doll for Zack to use, to take his pleasure from... and Cloud loved it. Zack could use him however he wanted. They all could. Sephiroth. Genesis. Angeal. They could use him until he was absolutely wrecked, and Cloud would love every second of it.

He didn't think it was even possible for him to get hard again at this point. But there was no denying that it was turning him on.

Sephiroth leaned into the space of the pair fucking. He nuzzled against Cloud's throat, feeling the hitch of Cloud's breath as much as hearing it.

"Do you think he can still swallow?" Sephiroth asked, the question directed at Zack since Cloud was very obviously beyond words. He was still hard after fooling around with Zack, and stroking himself with intent.

Zack nudged his forehead against Cloud's. "Hey, Spike. Seph wants to come in your mouth. You game?"

Cloud's quickly reviving erection twitched at the idea. Yeah. Fuck, yeah, Sephiroth could come in his mouth. Sephiroth could come all over him if he wanted.

"Mmnn," Cloud moaned in agreement.

"I think that's a yes."

Zack held Cloud steady, only the tiny rocking motions of his hips keeping Cloud stimulated. Sephiroth stood in front of them, leaning over to brace himself against the wall behind the bed. It put his dick almost directly level with Cloud's face.

Sephiroth was not cruel enough to make Cloud give him a blowjob, not in the state he was in. Cloud would probably forget he needed to breathe. Instead he took himself in hand, eyebrows furrowed and lips parted as he stroked himself to completion, staring down at Cloud's gorgeously flushed face and that desperate, all-fucked-out expression.

He made a terribly lovely sight like that, all dishevelled and used, and Sephiroth fully intended to keep the image of Cloud in mind in future masturbatory sessions.

For now, however, Sephiroth had the real thing. He came with a low, drawn out groan. It was less controlled than his first orgasm; or perhaps he simply cared less about the appearance of control. Cloud was certainly in no state to judge.

He came with the head of his cock on Cloud's lips, semen spurting out directly into Cloud's mouth. Cloud's eyes rolled back a little, and he made another one of those helpless moans that went straight to Zack's cock, but he gamely kept his mouth open while Sephiroth finished.

He could taste it this time; bitter, but not unpleasant, and with a chemical tang that made Cloud's lips and tongue tingle a little. Was that the mako?

"Swallow it," Zack prompted, and Cloud obeyed. He didn't manage to swallow all of it; he got most, but there were flecks of come on his lips and chin, and some had drooled out of the corner of his mouth.

"Gaia. You look so good covered in come."

Cloud groaned, something that might have once been Zack's name, either a protest or encouragement or some strange combination of both.

"So good," Zack continued. He picked up the pace again, quicker than before, until Cloud was writhing in his lap. Zack kissed Cloud's shoulder as he fucked him. "And just think how much more come you've got in you, right here-" he punctuated the statement with a hard thrust into Cloud, making him cry out and arch against Zack.

"You love it, don't you?" Zack's lips moved to meet Cloud's now, sampling the taste of Sephiroth's semen in Cloud's mouth. "Filthy little cumslut."

Cloud gave a moan and a shudder that had nothing to do with Zack's cock in his ass. Zack did not fail to notice the reaction.

He grinned, the lust in his eyes brighter than ever. "But that's okay, because you're  _our_  cumslut."

Cloud's ass clenched around Zack involuntarily, tight enough to wring an answering moan out of Zack. His cocked bucked at Zack's words. It was dirty as hell, but fuck.  _Yes_.

Another pair of hands – not Zack's because Zack hand one hand on Cloud's hip and the other stroking over his stomach – gently touched Cloud's thighs, parting them even wider. It must have looked obscene. But then the space was filled by Sephiroth's presence. His fingers traced up Cloud's inner thighs – Cloud shivered again at the contact – and wrapped around Cloud's cock.

Cloud's exposed throat was just too much of an enticing target. Sephiroth latched onto it, kissing and nibbling and sucking, even as he jerked Cloud off. It wouldn't do to let such a pretty prize go without at least one mark as proof of how he'd been taken.

Cloud honestly hadn't thought he had anything left to give. But Zack's cock in his ass was so good, and Sephiroth's hand on his erection was threatening to wring another orgasm out of him. He was arching and writhing against Zack, enough that Zack had to wrap a firm arm around his middle to hold Cloud steady. His cries fell from his lips desperate and uncontrolled.

He couldn't take it. He couldn't fucking take it. He couldn't come again.

Except he could. Cloud made a noise that was half scream and half sob as another orgasm was wrenched from his body. It was almost painful this time, already so exhausted from coming twice before. It was the most awful sort of bliss.

Black spots crowded into Cloud's vision, every nerve on overload. He was vaguely aware of Zack still, the way he stuttered to a halt as he hit his peak as well. Zack murmured encouragement in Cloud's ear, his embrace the only thing holding Cloud together, but then Sephiroth bit down on Cloud's throat and Cloud was lost.

Cloud would later maintain he absolutely hadn't blacked out. His vision had gone a little fuzzy and dark around the edges, sure. And he lost most of his awareness of his surroundings. He was a dead weight in Zack's arms as Zack gave an exhausted chuckle and laid Cloud down on the bed. He felt floaty and distant, tired as hell and aching all over, but in the best way possible. His vision went completely, and Cloud felt like he was falling. Or flying.

Okay. Maybe he'd blacked out just for a moment.

But it wasn't bad, because he woke up warm and comfortable and wrapped in someone's arms – that was Zack, still. All traces of sticky mess had been wiped off him (shame, Cloud had liked how dirty it made him feel) and he'd been tucked beneath the covers. Cloud squirmed a little to get comfortable, only to discover – oh. There was a plug in his ass, just a slim little thing, but there to keep the come inside him.

That feeling of being deliciously dirty came back, and Cloud hid his grin against Zack's chest. He was in no state to even think about getting turned on again, but... it made him happy anyway. Zack laughed quietly and pressed soft kisses to the top of Cloud's head.

There was a gentle touch against Cloud's back. "Are you okay?" Angeal asked.

"Mm. Sore as hell, but awesome."

Angeal frowned a little. He didn't even need to ask before Genesis handed him the potion over.

Cloud was content to let them fuss over him. He was given the potion and a Cure for good measure, and plenty of butterfly kisses and soothing touches. The attention was a bit embarrassing – he was fine, really – but nice. It had briefly occurred to Cloud, before he'd even entered the apartment, that it might be awkward or imposing for him to stay once they were done, or that he'd be kicked out of their bed to look after himself. He still would've gone ahead with everything if that had been the case... but he was glad it wasn't.

Besides, trying to get back to the barracks as he was would've been near impossible. There was no way he was going to be walking straight. If he could walk at all.

There was the murmur of conversation, and Cloud was vaguely aware of the others bustling around cleaning up themselves and replacing the rather worse for wear bedcovers. The movement tapered off, and gradually the SOLDIERs settled into bed alongside Cloud (and Zack, who had mischievously declared he was on snuggle duty and left all the clean-up work to the other three).

Zack's position was taken over by Genesis (who pushed Zack out of the bed, calling him a lazy freeloader, and lay down next to Cloud while Zack was laughing on the floor) and Sephiroth curled around Cloud from behind.

"...get you a proper schedule sorted," Genesis was saying. Cloud blinked himself out of his doze, realising Genesis was actually trying to talk to him.

"Hn?"

Genesis smirked. Sleepy, exhausted Cloud was adorable. "Sephiroth will sort out your mako schedule. None of us want anyone in the labs if they don't have to be, so we'll find someone in the infirmary to do a basic test of your mako levels."

"Uh. Mako...?"

"We cannot guarantee any results," Sephiroth murmured from behind him. "An organic mako transfer is not confirmed to be viable, only suggested through hearsay. However, I believe it would be best to follow a routine similar to that used with injected mako. And initial high dose – as you have been given today – followed by regular low doses to keep your mako level stable and gradually increase it, until you are..."

Cloud stopped following what Sephiroth was saying after a while, his poor, over-heating brain not quite up for understanding such intricacies. He had picked up the important point, though.

"You mean you actually think I'm gonna absorb mako from this?"

Genesis snorted. "That was the whole point of the exercise, wasn't it?"

"Oh." Cloud blinked again. "I thought that was just a dumb excuse Zack made up to get me into bed with you guys."

There was a quiet 'hey!' from where Zack was laid out on the other side of Genesis.

Genesis chuckled, raising an eyebrow. "If that was what you believed, why did you agree?"

A deep intake of breath. Cloud hesitated for a moment, but was too tired and satisfied to do anything except tell the absolute truth. "Because I wanted it," he admitted.

Genesis smirk faded into a more genuine smile. "Well. That's the most important thing, any other mako-based reasoning aside."

"...did you guys actually want it, though?"

Sephiroth's lips brushed against the back of Cloud's neck. "You are a very attractive young man, Cloud. We have all agreed we enjoy your presence. I can assure you, there are no regrets."

Cloud ducked his head, blushing a little but exceedingly pleased.

Another thought occurred to him.

"Wait. You said... something about the mako schedule. Regular low doses?"

"Ah. Yes. We are not able to arrange for all of us to be available simultaneously very often, but sex individually or with smaller groupings should be sufficient in that regard."

Which was probably for the best. As much as Cloud had loved it, there was no way his ass could handle that much pounding on a regular basis.

"This isn't just a one time thing?" Cloud realised, eyes widening.

"Unless you wanted it to be," Sephiroth reassured him.

Cloud shook his head. Hell, no. If they were gonna offer him more than one night – Cloud hadn't even thought they would, he thought it'd be this and then nothing – Cloud was happy to take it.

"And you'd have to, uh. Come inside me again?"

"Yes."

Cloud bit his lip, trying to hide his interest.

"You love it, you little cumslut," Zack teased. Genesis elbowed him, and Zack let out a wounded yelp.

Cloud laughed, even if it was a bit embarrassing to admit how much being called that turned him on. Zack was right either way.

"Yeah," he said, more seriously now. "Tonight was amazing. Thank you."

Genesis cooed, taking Cloud's hand and stroking his thumb over Cloud's knuckles. "You are very welcome, precious."

"But if it's okay with you guys, I'm gonna pass out now."

That earned him a good few chuckles. He heard the low rumble of Angeal's voice in reply, but he hadn't been exaggerating about being exhausted enough to pass out. He fell asleep while the others were still talking, tangled up in the arms of multiple SOLDIERs, and with nowhere else at all that he would rather be.


End file.
